Pheromones are naturally obtained volatile semiochemicals and are considered as effective biopesticides under the integrated pest management concept.1,2 They induce confusion and impair the sexual communication of pests. The high species-specificity of pheromones further enables pest control without weakening beneficial organisms.
Numerous reservoir-type controlled release devices (CRDs) have been developed for pest control which are designed to overcome the high volatility of pheromones and achieve a sustained release over a period of several weeks. However, current devices are typically polymeric, involve multi-step preparation protocols, exhibit low pheromone-holding capacities and are not readily biodegradable. Moreover, most of the devices leak if they are broken or compressed. Thus, for agricultural applications, particularly for applications in organic agriculture, such devices are clearly inferior.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for controlled release devices (CRDs) that is effective for releasing pheromones in a controlled manner, to provide a consistent and reliable dose pheromones, but which does not generate significant amounts of waste that is not easily biodegraded or disposed of. Amongst other virtuous attributes, such a controlled release device would be both convenient and environmentally sound. Fortunately, as will be clear from the following disclosure, the present invention provides for these and other needs.